Life is too short
by Silver Elf Child
Summary: Wildwing and Nosedive find out how fast their lives can change in the blink of an eye. All it took was one wrong decision to change their lives forever.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat I do NOT own the MD or any of the characters. I do not plan on it either. I do own my ideas and my insane ramblings though. I also own my hockey sticks and my own life.  
  
Authors note: I like to write about life events and I hope to enlighten the reader into thinking about the more important things to life. Ever since I had a car accident years ago, I have taken each day as a gift that the Lord has blessed me with. I also take each day with my family and friends to be a gift. Please don't take life for granted to be angry with others, enjoy life to the fullest and rejoice in today; seize the day! Have fun and smile. Don't forget to smell the flowers.  
  
A/N: this story is set on puck world when the characters are in their teens. Another thing to note is that when I was writing this I didn't know how long it was, but after starting it, it is longer then I wanted so I will be adding other chapters later. This chapter is just setting up the mood of the story.  
  
The sun had been up for only an hour but that didn't stop Nosedive from getting up early to watch his favorite cartoon shows. He went down stairs to the kitchen and grabbed himself a bowl of his two favorite cereals: puck crispies and quacker flakes. There was nothing better than cartoons and mushy cereal in the morning. He had just settled himself down on the couch and turned on the TV when Wildwing came walking into the room.  
  
"Hey there Dive"  
  
"Mornin' bro" Nosedive mumbled with a mouth full of cereal.  
  
"What ya doing"  
  
"Washin' carthunes," he said as he munched on another mouthful.  
  
"Can you repeat that without spraying food everywhere?"  
  
Nosedive swallowed the food in his mouth, "I said I'm watching cartoons you lamer."  
  
"Aren't you a little old for that?"  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"What ever" Wildwing laughed as he made his way to the kitchen.  
  
"Hi mom"  
  
"Oh hello there Wildwing"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm baking stuff for your brothers bake sale, and your fathers birthday cake."  
  
"His birthday isn't for a few more days"  
  
"I know, but this is the only time I have to do it."  
  
"Okay I'll leave you alone and go bug Dive for a while."  
  
"You do that dear." Mrs. Flashblade said as she mixed the batter for some cookies.  
  
Wildwing went back into the front room to watch TV with his younger brother.  
  
"Move over Dive"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I want to sit down."  
  
"But .I thought (munch munch munch) you were to old (munch mucnh mucnh) for this stuff"  
  
Wildwing laughed at him. "Come on baby bro. If my twelve year old brother can watch cartoons so can I."  
  
"But you're sixteen."  
  
"Nosedive let your brother sit down" said Mr. Flashblade from where he sat watching the TV.  
  
"I was just kidding Wing"  
  
"I know you were Dive."  
  
The three Flashblade 'men' watched the TV for an hour until there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Oh no I totally forgot" gasped Wildwing as he jumped up and ran upstairs.  
  
"What was that about?" Mr. Flashblade asked Nosedive.  
  
"I don't know" Nosedive said as he went to answer the door. He looked out the peephole to see who it was. "Who is it?" he said in his best imitation of his mother's voice.  
  
"It's Canard Mrs. Flashblade"  
  
"Canard? Whose Canard? I don't know a Canard. You must have the wrong house." Nosedive said continuing in his mother's voice.  
  
"Nosedive open up!"  
  
"Nosedive? Whose Nosedive?"  
  
"Nosedive stop fooling around" Canard yelled from the other side of the door before he tried the door, which was locked.  
  
Mr. Flashblade sat laughing at the whole thing.  
  
"I'm sorry I don't want any porn magazines or toothpaste you might want to try the Thunderbeaks next door."  
  
"Nosedive let him in," Mr. Flashblade said quietly.  
  
"Come on dad"  
  
"Nosedive."  
  
Nosedive opened the door for Canard. "Hey there Canard what's the haps?"  
  
"Where's Wildwing worm."  
  
"Why so upset all you had to do was say who you were and my mom would not have given you such a problem."  
  
Canard glared at Nosedive. "Wildwing just ran up to his room Canard" Mr. Flashblade answered Canard's question.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Flashblade."  
  
"Your welcome. You can go up if you want."  
  
Canard went upstairs while Nosedive made himself more comfortable on the sofa.  
  
"Nosedive you shouldn't tease Canard like that"  
  
"Why not? Besides you have to admit it was funny."  
  
"I'll grant you that much." Laughed Mr. Canard.  
  
Wildwing and Canard came down the stairs. "Bye dad Canard and I are going to go play some hockey with the guys."  
  
"Can I come?" Nosedive asked enthusiastically.  
  
"Sure" Wildwing responded.  
  
"NO!" answered Canard.  
  
Nosedive didn't wait for the discussion, but instead ran upstairs to get changed.  
  
"Wildwing no, why does he have to come. The guys aren't going to like it."  
  
"Who cares. Besides what else is he going to do on a Saturday besides rot his brain out by watching cartoons."  
  
Just then Nosedive came sliding down the banister and crashed onto the floor. He gave the two older mallards a corny smile and got up rubbing his behind.  
  
"Too late, it's already mush" retorted Canard.  
  
"Ready to go baby bro.?"  
  
"Right behind ya Wing."  
  
"Alright then let's get going."  
  
The three ducks headed out the door and to the hockey rink. As usually Nosedive skated circles around the other two as they went through the streets. Wildwing and Canard talked about the normal things teenage boys talk about (I don't know what that is because I was never a teenage boy.) When they got to the rink Wildwing's and Canard's other friends greeted them.  
  
"Hey there guys nice of you two to finally show up."  
  
"Look it's the dynamic duo."  
  
"Here come the captain and the goalie!"  
  
"Oh no, look they brought the twerp."  
  
"Hey Wildwing can't you go anywhere without your little brother?"  
  
"Yes I can, but how is he ever going to get better at hockey if he doesn't practice."  
  
Nosedive was hurt by the other mallard's comments, but his spirits were brightened when Wildwing came to his defense.  
  
"Yeah Wildwing's right. He needs to have our professional guidance if he's ever going to be a halfway decent player." Laughed Canard.  
  
The wise crack hurt, but at least Canard was standing up for him, sort of.  
  
"Hey thanks Canard" laughed Nosedive "if you keep defending me like that I will soon have to call you big bro."  
  
"Don't even think about it" Canard sneered back.  
  
The boys all get geared up and start to divide into teams.  
  
"Wildwing which team am I on?" Nosedive asked.  
  
"Well. uh. I don't know hold on and we'll find out."  
  
"Too bad Mike you get the kid" laughed Canard.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because he will make the teams even."  
  
"I'd rather be a man down."  
  
"Mike just take him." Wildwing said exhausted over the debate about his brother.  
  
"Fine."  
  
The score was two zip, in favor of Mike's team. Nosedive had scored both goals.  
  
"All right! You're not that bad kid" Mike congratulated Nosedive after he made another goal, which made it three nothing and a hat trick to boot.  
  
"I know I'm the best" laughed Nosedive  
  
"Wildwing, stop giving him goals he's killing us." Canard verbally assaulted Wildwing.  
  
"I'm not giving him anything, he just knows me too well."  
  
Just then Randy drove up in his brand new monster truck.  
  
"Hey there guys check out my new wheels" Randy called.  
  
"Wow Randy how'd you manage to get this."  
  
"My dad got it for me for passing my drivers test."  
  
"Congratulations Randy" Wildwing exclaimed.  
  
"Thanks, ya wanna go for a ride?"  
  
"Sure" all the boys exclaimed.  
  
"Wing can I come too?" asked Nosedive.  
  
"Sure baby bro."  
  
"Nope sorry kid" Randy said "I'm not allowed to drive miners."  
  
"Wildwing's a miner."  
  
"Yeah, well too bad."  
  
"Dive's right Randy, if he can't go neither will I."  
  
"Uh.."  
  
"Wildwing you have to come" protested Canard.  
  
"Yeah Wing you have to." Added Mike.  
  
"I won't go without Dive."  
  
"What do ya say Randy?" Nosedive asked.  
  
The choice was Randy's will he let Nosedive come along for the fun? Should Wildwing go with the guys? Will Wildwing still go if Randy wont let Nosedive come? You have to tune in later to find out.  
  
Please RR. Trust me it will get better. The suspense part comes in next chapter. 


	2. Wake Up Call

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mighty Ducks. I do not gain any fame or money from writing my fics. I only get good laughs as I write them and share them with others. Enjoy  
  
A/N: first off I would like to thank bum bum (my lil sis) for giving me the name of the restaurant and my bro. for the names of the cereals from the last fic. Next I would like to thank everyone for the reviews. Keep them coming I love to get reviews. Speaking of reviews does anyone know how to take the block off so anonymous readers can leave reviews? Please tell me. I loved the signed ones and all, but I have friends who aren't cool enough to belong to ff.net and would like to leave me a review or two. A great big thanks goes out to Lily C whose advice on writing was great. And to Angelfire, I tried to put in more then just dialogue, but it's hard for me. I just love having the characters have conversations. Anyway I tried just for you. Lastly I do not mean to offend anyone so please excuse my insanity if I left you off. Once again thanks for all the reviews. I love constructive criticism. (It's the only way I'll improve.)  
  
A/N 2: All I ask is that after reading this fic go and tell your family that you love them. Don't go to bed mad. Tell a friend you care and live your life to the fullest.  
  
Life's too short: Wake Up Call  
  
By Silver Elf Child  
  
"So Randy what is it going to be?" Wildwing asked.  
  
"Wildwing can we talk privately for a minute?" Randy asked as he put his arm around Wildwing's shoulder and escorted him away from the group of boys.  
  
While they were gone Canard stepped up to Nosedive.  
  
"Hey Dweeb, for once in your miserable life will you let Wildwing do something without you?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We can never do anything with Wildwing without you tagging along. Don't you think that he would want to do something without you for a change?"  
  
"He doesn't have to say yes Canard." Nosedive said indignantly.  
  
"He only does because he doesn't want to see you cry."  
  
"He does NOT! LIAR!"  
  
"If I'm lying then why don't you go ask him?"  
  
"But"  
  
"Please Dive. We are only going to Duck Donald's to meet the girls."  
  
"Girls?"  
  
"Yeah just a few of the cheerleaders and a few others."  
  
"But you guys reek" he protested.  
  
"Girls like that stuff. You wouldn't understand."  
  
"I guess not" Nosedive spat in disgust.  
  
"Come on Nosedive, Please."  
  
"Well."  
  
"Look at him."  
  
The two turn to see Wildwing trying to get his gear out of the truck but the other boys are trying to stop him.  
  
Canard leans over and whispers in Dive's ear "If you do this for me just once, I'll buy you a new comic book."  
  
"Ten"  
  
"Four"  
  
"Eight"  
  
"Six and that's my final offer."  
  
"Deal!"  
  
The two shake on it.  
  
"Great! Now go tell Wing."  
  
"Hey Wing!"  
  
"Yeah Dive?"  
  
"Do you mind if I skip out?"  
  
"What? But I thought you wanted to come?"  
  
"Well. I did, but I don't want to be a burden or anything."  
  
"Awe Dive your not a."  
  
"And besides cheerleaders scare me."  
  
"Cheerleaders? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Smell ya latter bro.!" Nosedive shouted as he ran off.  
  
"What was that all about?" Wildwing asked Canard.  
  
"I don't know. I've been telling you for years that there's something screwy with him."  
  
"Eh, maybe I should go after him."  
  
"NO!" protested Randy "you're coming with us."  
  
With that the boys pushed and pulled Wildwing into the back seat of Randy's truck and took off to Duck Donald's.  
  
***  
  
Nosedive wandered the streets for hours after leaving the hockey rink. He didn't want to go home and he didn't have anywhere else to go, so he just wandered around aimlessly. With each step his heart sunk lower in his chest. Why hadn't Wildwing gone after him? He usually would have followed him. Maybe Canard was right; maybe Wildwing was tired of him tagging along. Maybe Wildwing did want to do things without him. Maybe. Maybe. Maybe.  
  
***  
  
The boys drove up to the restaurant to find the girls already waiting for them inside. They jumped out of the truck and ran inside. In his excitement, and wanting to create a stylish entrance, Randy jumped a booth and landed in the seat next to a red headed girl.  
  
"Hey Leila" He said happily before he kissed her on the cheek "looking good babe."  
  
"YUCK!" she spat as she wiped off her cheek.  
  
Everyone laughed at her reaction as Randy got up to go order some food.  
  
The teen ducks caroused around the tables chatting and eating the fast food garbage (I hate fast food, sorry). It was like a scene out of Grease or something. Wildwing slid into the booth next to Leila.  
  
"Hey Wing, why the long face?"  
  
"I think I hurt Dive's feelings."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"I think he's mad at me because I didn't let him come. I also think Canard had something to do with his sudden change of interest in coming."  
  
"Knowing the two of them, Canard probably promised him something. It must have been a good deal otherwise Dive would probably have insisted on coming."  
  
Wildwing laughed "I guess your right."  
  
"Of course I'm right. I'm always right."  
  
***  
  
After about two hours of wandering around feeling sorry for himself Nosedive made his way home. He figured that Wildwing would be home by now and sorry for ditching him.  
  
"Mom I'm home" he called.  
  
"Where's Wildwing?" His mother called from the kitchen.  
  
"Isn't he here?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh well, he ditched me at the rink so he could go hang out with his lamer friends."  
  
"Why didn't you go with them?"  
  
"Wing didn't want me to come. I told you he ditch me. Me his adorable baby brother."  
  
"Awe honey, are you all right?" Mrs. Flashblade said as she laid down the icing bag, which she had been using to decorate his father's birthday cake.  
  
"Yeah" said a forlorn Nosedive.  
  
"I know what'll cheer you up."  
  
"What?" Nosedive asked on the brink of tears.  
  
"Cookies!" she exclaimed as she held out a plate of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies.  
  
"You're the best Mom."  
  
The two enjoyed the warm, gooey cookies with two cold glasses of milk and some cartoons. Mr. Flashblade came in after they polished off the plate.  
  
"Hey there Ace, where's your brother?"  
  
"He left Nosedive at the hockey rink when Randy came by to show the boys his new truck." Mrs. Flashblade calmly stated.  
  
"He did WHAT!"  
  
"Dad don't be mad at Wing I told him to go. His friends don't like me and Randy wanted to show off his new truck and."  
  
"Are you sure you're okay with this Ace?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"Well. too bad for Wildwing, I guess that we're just going to have to play this without him." Mr. Flashblade said as he pulled out, Dive's favorite, a brand new Monopoly game.  
  
"All right!"  
  
***  
  
"Okay everyone calm down!" called Mike over the noise "I bet ya that no one here can out drink me!"  
  
"If Dive was here he could out drink you" Wildwing laughed.  
  
"Well he's not here now is he, wanna take his place?"  
  
Wildwing held up his hands and shook his head no. There was no way that the guys were going to push him into a soda-drinking contest. (What do you think they were drinking? Water? Alcohol? NO WAY! First they are under age, and second I don't like alcohol. So There! =)~ ). Wildwing was not going to be pressured by his friends to do anything he didn't want to, he was stronger then that. Besides the last time they did he was sick for a week. He had no idea how Dive could stomach that sugar and food coloring in a glass. Not only did the stuff make him want to barf, but also the caffeine made him edgy and he couldn't sleep after drinking one glass let alone the ten Mike was challenging him to drink now.  
  
"I got a better bet" Leila spoke up.  
  
"And that is" Canard said sending her a sideways glance.  
  
"How about a belching contest. That way we can all participate."  
  
"I like the way you think doll" Randy smirked.  
  
"Then it's settled we'll have a belching contest. Everyone gets one soda and one chance. Got it."  
  
The teens each took their turns to show off their prowess at burping. It was an amazing sight to see. Most of the girls out belched the boys, all except Wildwing. They were about to announce him as the winner when Leila let out a tremendous, stuptifying, and crescendoing, vibrant belch. There was no mistaking it she won hands down. Unfortunately the belch earned the teens a one way trip to the curb.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"Let's go for a ride." Randy exclaimed.  
  
The boys all climbed into Randy's monster truck as the girls piled into Leila's Mustang DT. They had no real goal in mind. The mall sounded good at the moment, so that's where they went. Barreling down the streets the two teens raced.  
  
~He won't beat me~ Leila thought.  
  
"Faster Randy she's taking the lead" cheered Mike.  
  
***  
  
"What are you doing?" Mrs. Flashblade called to her husband from the family room.  
  
"Nothing" was his reply from the kitchen.  
  
"Quick Nosedive we have to head him off at the pass. You take the left. I'll take the right."  
  
The pair converged on their quarry as he attempted to steal a cookie.  
  
"You had better be planning on paying for those" Mrs. Flashblade said from behind her husband.  
  
"Yeah Dad, those are for my school's bake sale."  
  
"Uh. I wasn't. Awe come on can't I have just one?"  
  
Mrs. Flashblade had to laugh at the pathetic look he gave her. She looked to Nosedive "What do you think?" Nosedive looked at his father then back to his mother.  
  
"You look almost as pathetic as Wildwing when he wants something" laughed Nosedive "fine you can have one.a small one."  
  
"So you've forgiven you brother?" his father inquired before he took a bite of his large cookie.  
  
Nosedive frowned "No, I hope he stubs his toe!"  
  
"Nosedive you don't mean that do you?" asked his mother as they went back into the other room to start the board game.  
  
"So what if I do?"  
  
"Nosedive," his father said in a stern voice "you never wish ill on others. Bad karma has a way of coming back on you."  
  
"Whatever. I get to be the top hat!"  
  
Mr. Flashblade opened the game board and began to set up the game. Nosedive was the top hat, his mother was the dog, and his father was the old boot. Nosedive successfully purchased all four railroads, water works, Marvin Gardens, Park Place and the Boardwalk without too much difficulty. He loved to charge his parents outlandish prices when they fell onto his property. Wildwing never like to play Monopoly with him because he always won. Wildwing was never good at beating him at board games. Probably because Wildwing let him win because he hated to see Dive cry about losing. NAH! Wildwing just wasn't good at board games like he was. Come to think of it he wasn't good at video games either. Just then the phone rang and disrupted his train of thought.  
  
"I'll get it" Mr. Flashblade said as he rose to answer the phone.  
  
"Nosedive it's your turn"  
  
"Seven. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7. Oh no not that, anything but that!"  
  
"Mrs. Flashblade laughed "go to jail, do not pass go, do NOT collect two hundred dollars."  
  
"Hello Flashblade residence..Yes, this is Mr. Flashblade. Yes this is Mr. George Flashblade. I see. I understand. I'll be right there. Thank you."  
  
"Who was that dear? Don't tell me that they just called you into work. You've already put in enough overtime."  
  
"No Dad you can't go you have to cheer me up" Nosedive exclaimed as he gave his father his best puppy dog face.  
  
"What's wrong dear?" Mrs. Flashblade asked again.  
  
Mr. Flashblade stood there for several minutes trying to find the words to tell his wife. There was no easy way to put it. These kinds of calls never were easy to tell to his family. They were hard to make, and hard to get, but how was he suppose to convey the message to his wife and youngest son?  
  
Too be continued.  
  
Hehehehe don't you just hate me. Sorry it was getting long I had to stop here. Besides I lost my inspiration and I don't know where I'm going with this just yet. Maybe a few more miles or rollerbladeing will help me come up with an ending. Till next time, God bless and please keep the reviews coming. 


	3. Harsh Reality

Disclaimer: I don't yadda yadda yadda. You know the routine by now. But I do own several Mighty Ducks action figures. He he he he he.  
  
A/N: If you don't like graphic details, maybe you should not read this chapter. If you don't like to cry you should not read either. I've been told that this is a real tearjerker. I had to put this in because this chapter is the eye opener we all need, but should never happen. Once again thanks for all the reviews.  
  
Life's too short: Harsh Reality  
  
That look. That pain filled look in his eyes was unbearable. Something was wrong she could feel it. Her husband just stood there like a statue and said nothing. After what seemed forever he dropped the telephone receiver. He regained his composure before he spoke.  
  
"I.I"  
  
"What is it dear?" she asked in a concerned tone. She hadn't been this scared since the time she thought Wildwing had gone missing. Her husband had a way of keeping her strong with his presence, but now he was distant and that look in his eyes scared her. "Who was it?" she asked again.  
  
"Th..that was the hospital."  
  
"Oh no" she gasped.  
  
"What would the hospital want Dad?" Nosedive asked, totally oblivious to his parents concern.  
  
"That was the hospital. There's been an accident. They don't think Wildwing will survive past tonight."  
  
"NO!" screamed Nosedive. "Dad, you've got to be kidding. Wildwing's just fine. It must be a mean prank call from his stupid friends."  
  
"No it isn't Nosedive" Mr. Flashblade said on the verge of tears. "That was the hospital, and Wildwing is hurt. I told them that we would be there shortly to see him."  
  
"Come on Nosedive get your coat." Mrs. Flashblade said as she gathered up her things and made for the door.  
  
The ride to the hospital was an agonizing trip for the entire Flashblade family. All Mr. Flashblade could think about was how Wildwing could have possible gotten into such a mess. It was his responsibility to teach his children good judgement and it appeared that he failed. And now it would cost him his son's life. He just wanted to pull the car over and cry, but he couldn't do that, no, he had to be strong for his wife, for his family.  
  
Mrs. Flashblade was just as miserable. Not only could she not think about Wildwing hurt somewhere without her to hold him, but also she was worried about Nosedive. She kept looking back at him in the back seat. He looked fine, but his eyes were black, void of any feeling or emotion. He shouldn't have to deal with something like this at his age. For crying out loud he was only twelve years old. Upon further consideration of the situation she thought that a child should never have to die before their parents. It wasn't natural and it wasn't right.  
  
Nosedive sat in the back seat quietly awaiting the inevitable. He knew once they got to the hospital, that they would tell them that it was too late, and that Wildwing was dead. His only brother. His best friend in the world. God how he missed him. He looked over to the seat next to him. Wildwing's seat. How many road trips had the Flashblade family taken when Nosedive would lean over and lay his head on Wildwing's shoulder and fall asleep? How many times did Wildwing make up new games for car rides just to keep him from being bored? How much time had they spent in the back seat of this car bonding on their short trips to the store? How could he go on without his big brother to watch out for him? How? How? How? This train of thought was depressing him so he looked out the window. It was a beautiful day out. How could something like this happen on a day like this?  
  
"Damn" His father cussed "There's a traffic jamb ahead!"  
  
"Then take the back way to the hospital" Mrs. Flashblade said calmly.  
  
The back way always took longer, because you had to go by the mall. There was always traffic around the mall, especially around the holidays. Dive hated to go there on holidays. You could never find a parking spot, people had short tempers, everyone lacked the holiday spirit but him, and the roads were a mess. Why would his parents take the longer route to the hospital? Didn't they know that Wing's life was on the line! He wanted to scream forget about the long way just keep going and floor it, but he couldn't say a word. He was too caught up in his own grief to do a thing.  
  
"Nosedive can you please hand me a tissue. The box is on the floor next to your feet." Mr. Flashblade said suddenly.  
  
But it was too late; just then something outside caught his eye. It was Randy's overturned truck. It was all mangled, thrashed, twisted, and torn apart. How on Puckworld could anyone survive that! The whole intersection was a disaster. Broken glass and blood everywhere. It was a scene out of a horror flick or some terrible nightmare. Yeah that had to be it; he was just having a nightmare. He went to sleep last night before Wildwing came home and he's just having a nightmare. Yeah yeah. That's it just a nightmare.  
  
The next thing Nosedive knew his mother was beside him in the back seat. She was holding him tight and turned his head away from the accident. "Don't look Nosedive. Everything's going to be all right."  
  
"Th..tha..that was.was.was" Nosedive mumbled.  
  
"I know, I know that was Randy's truck."  
  
Nosedive shook his head yes. He couldn't keep it in anymore he just let it go. All the emotions, all the pain, all the fear, he just let them all come out as he balled into his mothers shoulder. She could do nothing to stop this pain. No amount of kisses or sweet words was going to help. All she could do was hold him close and rock him back and forth till the tears subsided.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but you have to go back this is a crime scene" said a police officer to Mr. Flashblade.  
  
"I'm sorry officer, but I have to get to the hospital. My son was in a car accident and they don't think that he's going to make it."  
  
The police officer looked and him and knew that he wasn't lying. Not with that look in his eyes. He had seen it all too often to know fear, anger, and misery all rolled into one. "I'll give you a police escort to the hospital that way you'll get there faster."  
  
Mr. Flashblade followed the screaming police car at top speed to the hospital. Thank the Lord he was finally getting somewhere, and fast.  
  
"We're here" Mr. Flashblade announced as they drove into sight of the hospital.  
  
After he parked Nosedive jumped out of the car and headed toward the emergency room.  
  
"Wait up Nosedive" called his mother, but he wouldn't listen. He had to tell Wing how sorry he was for wishing this on him. "George stop him!"  
  
Nosedive was not expecting his father to grab or jerk him so hard. "What the hell do you think your doing? Didn't your mother tell you to wait! What's wrong with you?"  
  
Nosedive couldn't believe that his father was yelling at him, at a time when Wildwing needed him the most. "I.I.I"  
  
"You were not thinking! Did it ever occur to you that there is a street here and there are cars! Do you think I want to loose both my boys on the same day to car accidents?!"  
  
"Dad, I'm sorry," Nosedive said in a whisper.  
  
"I'm sorry Dive" Mr. Flashblade said as he pulled Nosedive into his arms and held him there. He was loosing it. He took out his anger on someone who didn't deserve it. He yelled at Nosedive when he was most vulnerable and he felt awful now. Nosedive clung to him sobbing into his chest. Mr. Flashblade thought 'He's just as scared as I am, and there's nothing I can do to comfort him'. He pulled Nosedive closer to him. He took a deep breath, which brought the scent of Nosedive's hair to his nostrils. It smelled like his wife's shampoo. Nosedive always did like to use her shampoo. He said it gave it an extra lift and flavor. Whatever that was suppose to mean. "Come on let's go find Wildwing" He said at last when Nosedive's tears were diminished to occasional sobs.  
  
Before they entered the emergency room Mr. Flashblade turned to Nosedive "stay with your mother, while I go find out where Wildwing is."  
  
Nosedive shook his head yes and took hold of his mother's hand. After entering the hospital, Mr. Flashblade went up to the main counter as his wife and youngest son stood a foot or two behind him. "Hello, I'm here to see my son. He was in a car accident this afternoon."  
  
"May I have his name please Sir."  
  
"Yes, It's Wildwing Flashblade. He's sixteen. Is he alright?"  
  
"I'll have to find out Sir, will you please have a seat."  
  
"Yes. Thank you."  
  
From somewhere in the emergency waiting room came a call "Mr. Flashblade."  
  
He looked up to see who it was.  
  
"Canard!" Mrs. Flashblade exclaimed when she saw him.  
  
"Mrs. Flashblade."  
  
Nosedive let go of his mother and ran to Canard happy to see him, for once. Canard help open his arms to him. The two were caught in an embrace for a minute until Nosedive withdrew.  
  
"Now that was weird" Nosedive commented.  
  
"You're right Worm" Canard laughed.  
  
"Are you all right Canard?" Mrs. Flashblade asked, as she looked him up and down at his injuries.  
  
"Yeah, I'll live. Do you know if my parents are coming?"  
  
"They probably got caught in the traffic."  
  
"Leila dear are you all right" Mrs. Flashblade addressed the red head girl who was sitting down.  
  
Tears rolling down her cheeks she shook her head yes. "Oh sweet heart" Mrs. Flashblade soothed as she sat down next to her and took her in her arms. Nosedive sat on the other side of her and took her hand. He knew that he had to comfort her. Wildwing would have wanted him to. He looked back at Canard and for the first time saw his injuries. Canard had his right arm in a sling and his head bandaged up. His clothes were torn, bloody and dirty. His arms, legs, face and torso were all scratched up with abrasions. Some were bandaged and others were not. To put it plane and simple Canard looked like crap. Man if that was how Canard looked, then his brother must really have been mangled.  
  
"What happened Canard?" Mr. Flashblade asked  
  
"We were going to the mall. Randy took the corner too fast and too sharp. The truck rolled four times and when it finally stopped rolling it was on its roof. I wasn't wearing my seat belt and neither was Mike. We were both thrown from the truck. The police officer told me that they were chasing a well know jewel thief and he slammed into the back seat, drivers side of the truck. The impact made the truck spin and when it finally came to a stop they found Wildwing and Randy still in there. They rushed us here and that's where I woke up."  
  
"I. I saw the whole thing" Leila sobbed. "It was terrible. I can't get it out of my head."  
  
"Shh dear it's alright. Everything will be okay. Wildwing will pull through this."  
  
"You didn't see him Mrs. Flashblade. You didn't see all the blood, the glass, the truck."  
  
"We did Leila, we did" Mr. Flashblade said softly.  
  
Just then Mr. and Mrs. Thunderbeak burst into the room. "Canard!" His father exclaimed relieved to see his son alive.  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"Are you alright son?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, just a few bumps, bruises and scrapes. Oh yeah and one broken clavicle."  
  
"That's all?"  
  
"And one very sore backside."  
  
The adults had to laugh. Even through all this he was still able to crack a joke and laugh. Hopefully Wildwing would be able to do the same.  
  
"George," Mr. Thunderbeak said as he held his hand out "how's Wildwing?"  
  
"Henry," Mr. Flashblade said as he took his hand and shook it "they haven't told us anything yet."  
  
Henry pulled his son into an embrace and kissed his forehead.  
  
"Awe Dad, not in public."  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
Canard sat down next to Nosedive. "How ya doin' squirt?"  
  
Nosedive looked at him about to cry again.  
  
"It's going to be alright Dive. I promise; it'll be all right. I promised Wing that I would look out for you until he got better. And I'm going to keep that promise."  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Sooooooo what do ya think? Please let me know. Till later, "Keep the fuel rods warm" Airrazor, Beast Wars, Aftermath. Don't ask the quote just popped into my head. 


	4. the impossible happens

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am a poor lonely college student who has to work two jobs to survive. Do you think that I, me, myself should own anything like the Mighty Ducks? If I did I sure wouldn't be killing myself to survive. Anyway, like I said before I own nothing.  
  
A/N: Another tearjerker. Yes another one. Elwenildo helped me in a few spots, and it is obvious. SO thanks Elwenildo (she's a friend of mine from school). Anyway. Thanks for the reviews and for the constructive criticism. Hey Angelfire, I got it up! Aren't you proud of me? Always remember to be grateful for the day that the Lord has blessed you with and not to take advantage of it. Live life to the fullest and don't live in anger. Have fun and smile. Now on with the show.  
  
Life's Too Short: The Impossible Happens  
  
Canard took Nosedive into his arms and comforted him while he cried. He had never cried so hard in his entire life. Of course there never had been a reason to.  
  
"Excuse me" came a male's voice from behind Mr. Flashblade. When they turned around they saw a male duck dressed in baby blue scrubs with a surgeons mask tied around his neck.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Are you Mr. George Flashblade."  
  
"Yes I am, and this is my wife Anna and son Nosedive."  
  
"I'm Dr. McCray," he said as he extended his hand.  
  
"Is Wildwing alright Dr. McCray?" Mr. Flashblade asked as he shook the doctor's hand.  
  
Dr. McCray gave a heavy sigh "I think we should talk in private first, so if your family and you will please come with me."  
  
"I want to come" Canard exclaimed.  
  
"Me too" added Leila.  
  
"I'm sorry only immediate family members are."  
  
"You probably don't understand Dr. McCray" interrupted George Flashblade. "Canard and Leila ARE family."  
  
"Very well you may all come. Please follow me."  
  
Dr. McCray escorted the group of ducks down the white hallway. It seemed like an eternity to Nosedive going down the dreary corridor until they finally stopped at a door. The group enters the room to find a large table in the middle of the room surrounded by chairs. It was probably used as a conference room for the doctors and nurses, or for meetings like this one. Mrs. Flashblade put her arm around Nosedive before they took their seats.  
  
"First off I'd like to say that I'm sorry for having to meet you under these circumstances and I'll try to make this as easy on you as possible."  
  
"How's Wildwing" Nosedive blurted out.  
  
Dr. McCray continued "You have to be ready to face the worst. I did my best, but sometimes one's best isn't good enough. Have you, or does he. what I mean is, in case the worst happens do you want to donate his organs."  
  
"NO! He needs them!" exclaimed Nosedive as he jumped to his feet.  
  
"Calm down Nosedive" Mrs. Flashblade said as she grabbed his arm.  
  
"NO! I'm not going to CALM DOWN! This jerk is planning on killing my brother just to take his pieces and give them to other people who don't need them! For crying out loud, Wing needs them!"  
  
"Nosedive please sit down," said his father.  
  
"I'm not going to"  
  
"NOSEDIVE FLASHBLADE SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!"  
  
Nosedive sat down and hung his head. It hurt to have his father yell at him. Especially when Wildwing's life was on the line. Canard got up and went to Nosedive. He needed a brother's love right now, and since he was out of commission, Canard was the next best thing, well sort of.  
  
"Nosedive" he said softly as he squatted in front of him "it's okay. Everything's going to be okay. Wing's a fighter. He'll pull through."  
  
Nosedive started to cry again. Canard pulled him close and took him out into the hallway. The doctor's words would just upset him more. He needed time to gather his thoughts. After the door closed behind the two mallards the doctor continued.  
  
"I'm not giving up on him yet. He's a fighter. The next twenty-four hours are crucial. The first stepping stone is making through the night."  
  
"Can we see him?" Mrs. Flashblade asked.  
  
"Not right now. He just got out of surgery. Give him an hour then maybe."  
  
"What exactly is wrong with him?" asked Mr. Flashblade.  
  
"Well. where to start? He has had severe head trauma, several broken ribs, a broken back, considerable internal injuries, oh and a stubbed toe."  
  
"What king of internal injuries?" asked Mr. Thunderbeak.  
  
"Well for starters we had to cut his sternum to reach his chest cavity. From there we isolated the damage and repaired it. He had heavy internal bleeding caused by the broken ribs. Both lungs are bruised, but that shouldn't kill him. What I'm most afraid of is the amount of blood he's lost. We won't know what other damage he has incurred until he wakes up."  
  
"You said he broke his back?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Does that mean?"  
  
"No it doesn't, he could have just broken the bones, not severed the spinal cord."  
  
"So there's still a chance."  
  
"Very slim, but there is one. We've done all we can do, and now it's up to you."  
  
"What can we do?" Leila asked.  
  
"Pray. All we can do now is hope and pray."  
  
After an hour Dr.McCray allowed the Flashblade family (Mr. and Mrs. Flashblade and Nosedive) to see Wildwing. Nosedive practically ran down the hall frantically looking for room 426. He almost passed it up, but his mind was racing faster then his feet. He stopped in front of the door, but could not gather enough courage to go in.  
  
"What's wrong Dive? Don't you want to see Wildwing?"  
  
"Y.Y..Yeah, but what if.What if?"  
  
"No what ifs Dive. Your brother needs you and you need to be strong for him."  
  
"I know it's just that. I don't know if I really want to remember him in that way. He's always been the strong one. I've never seen him cry. I don't know if I could. could."  
  
"It's okay Dive," soothed his father "but what if you don't go see him, and he dies? You'll hate yourself for not saying goodbye."  
  
Nosedive took a deep breath and entered the room with his parents. The room was empty save for one bed, which held Wildwing and several beeping machines. There were tubes and metal wires sticking out of him from every imaginable place. Wildwing was whiter then the bandages' wrapping his cuts and scrapes. *That was Wildwing?" thought Nosedive. It sure didn't look like the Wildwing he had left at the rink earlier that day. He looked so weak, so fragile. The Wildwing he knew and loved was strong. Nothing could hurt him, but there he was, lying there strapped to machines that held his very life at their controls. Nosedive couldn't stand it. What the doctor said was true. He may loose his big brother.  
  
"Nosedive come here," said his mother.  
  
He went to her where she sat next to the bed. She was holding Wildwing's hand and stroking his face lovingly. Funny, his mother hadn't cried during the entire ordeal. Still, seeing Wildwing like this and she didn't cry. Nosedive could not understand why. Weren't mothers suppose to cry for their children when they were hurt? Nosedive turned to look at his father who was standing at the foot of the bed. He was crying. Why was Dad crying and not Mom? Dad was always the strong one just like Wildwing. Nosedive was confused and tired. Right now all he wanted to do was go home and go to bed. Maybe this whole day was just a bad nightmare.  
  
"Visiting hours are over," said a nurse from the doorway.  
  
"Oh we're sorry. Can we have a few more minutes please."  
  
"Sure. I'll let the Doctor know."  
  
Soon Dr. McCray came in and cleared his throat. "I know you're upset."  
  
"We know you want us to leave" Mr. Flashblade said sadly.  
  
"Not necessarily. I was going to offer you a room to sleep in. We can roll a bed in here for one of you and the other two can sleep in the room next door."  
  
"Thank you" Mrs. Flashblade said with a warm smile.  
  
"I'll go make the arrangements."  
  
After Dr. McCray left Nosedive asked, "can I stay with Wing?"  
  
"Are you sure Ace?"  
  
"Yeah Dad. Wing would do the same for me."  
  
"Okay then you get this bed then."  
  
During the middle of the night Nosedive had a rude awakening. Someone grabbed him and told him to get up. They practically ripped him out of the bed. The next thing he knew there were nurses and doctors hovering around Wildwing. The machine that had been making those annoying beeping sounds was now making a continuous screeching noise. Nosedive immediately recognized Dr. McCray in the mob of medical ducks as soon as he looked up.  
  
"What's he doing here? I thought I told someone to take him to his parents' room? Get him out of here, NOW!"  
  
Nosedive was rushed out of the room and into his parents' hospital room. He didn't understand what was going on. Why couldn't he stay with Wildwing? But he was too tired to argue. He just crawled into bed with his dad and fell asleep. The next morning Nosedive found out what all the commotion was during the night.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Flashblade I regret to inform you that during the night Wildwing died."  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NO NO NO, what are you doing Elwenildo, that's not what he's suppose to say.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Flashblade I regret to inform you that during the night.."  
  
"Oh no" gasped Mrs. Flashblade as she clung to her husband.  
  
"No, no, no, Wildwing is fine, but he had a cardiac arrest. He's now stabilized but that's why we had Nosedive leave the room. We are deeply sorry for the inconvenience."  
  
"Nosedive has never been, or ever will be an inconvenience doctor." Mr. Flashblade said angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry, what I meant was the unwelcome wake up call we gave him at two thirty this morning."  
  
"Oh, well that's okay just as long as Wildwing is alright."  
  
"Can I see him?" Nosedive asked.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Nosedive did not leave Wildwing's side for the rest of the day (of course there was the exception of bathroom breaks).  
  
"Dear what's going to happen tomorrow?" Mr. Flashblade asked in the late afternoon.  
  
"I don't know, hopefully he'll wake up."  
  
"No, I mean about work."  
  
"Oh that, well I've got a few extra sick days I could use. You're not going to actually go to work tomorrow are you?" she asked as she laid down her needlework.  
  
"Dad you can't, Wing needs you here." Nosedive protested.  
  
"Don't worry Ace, I'm staying right here. We should get you home though."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You need your rest. You've got school tomorrow."  
  
"I'm not going to school. I'm staying here with Wing."  
  
"Oh no your not."  
  
"But."  
  
"No buts"  
  
"Dear" interrupted Mrs. Flashblade "what Nosedive is trying to say is, that it's not fair if we stay home and he can't. He's as worried about Wildwing as we are. Don't you think that he should stay by his brother's side?"  
  
"Anna he needs to go to school."  
  
"I know he does, but I think we can make an exception just this once."  
  
"Fine, he doesn't have to go to school tomorrow."  
  
"All right."  
  
The next morning found the Flashblade family gathered around Wildwing. They were totally exhausted. For the most part none of them had slept in two days, so by noon Mr. Flashblade retreated to the employee lounge and slept on the couch. (Another patient was now using the room next door.) Mrs. Flashblade sat in a corner working on her needlepoint. Nosedive was asleep in the chair next to Wildwing's bed. Even as he slumbered he held onto Wildwing's hand for dear life. Mrs. Flashblade had to laugh when Nosedive started to snore.  
  
"Quit it" Nosedive mumbled in his sleep.  
  
"Stop it."  
  
"I'm telling"  
  
"Go away."  
  
Mrs. Flashblade had to laugh, Nosedive was dreaming and talking in his sleep. Maybe he would be all right after all.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Well what do you think? Sorry, Elwenildo thought that she was funny and had to add that one part. She's so evil. That's the last time I ask her for help. Please keep the reviews coming and constructive criticism. See ya bye. 


	5. Home Coming

Disclaimer: Everyone knows that Disney owns the Mighty Ducks. Why on Earth do I have to repeat myself and say I don't own them? Oh yeah copy write laws, darn them. Soon I will never have to write this again MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA.  
  
A/N: Hopefully this will be the last chapter. I have soooooo many ideas for other fics that I want to get them up before school starts on Monday. I hope that you have enjoyed the story and cried along with me. I will try, I'm not promising anything though, that my next fic will be not so morbid. Smile, laugh, live life to the fullest and don't forget to have tons of fun piling on the whip cream on top of the vanilla ice cream.  
  
Life is too short: Home coming  
  
Nosedive is sitting in a chair next to Wildwing's bed snoring. He occasionally makes incoherent sentences. His mother gets up to see what is wrong.  
  
"Stop it"  
  
"I'm telling"  
  
"Mom tell Wing to stop hitting me"  
  
As Mrs. Flashblade draws near to the bed she sees the impossible happen, Wildwing barely lifted his hand and smacked the sleeping Nosedive up side the head. She had to smile, she did not like it when Wildwing hit his brother, but under the circumstances any movement was a blessing.  
  
"Wildwing dear don't hit your brother" she whispered in his arm.  
  
Wildwing smiled before he responded "Aw come on Mom make him stop snoring, I can't sleep when he's making sooo much noise."  
  
Wildwing opened his eyes and smiled at his mother.  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"Uh where are we?"  
  
"The hospital."  
  
"Why are we here?"  
  
"Don't you remember?"  
  
"No"  
  
"You were in a car accident. Randy took a corner too fast and."  
  
"Oh yeah then that car came out of no where and slammed into us. Mom Canard was thrown from the truck. Mom." Wildwing started to cry.  
  
"Shh its all right Canard is fine. He came by yesterday to see you. He and Nosedive have been getting along better these last few days."  
  
The two turn and look at the sleeping Nosedive. "He hasn't left your side since Saturday, well almost never."  
  
Wildwing and his mother laugh, but the laughter is quickly ended when Wildwing gasps in pain. "Ahh man what happened to me."  
  
"Don't worry honey, the doctor says your healing fast and in a few weeks you'll be able to play hockey again. Nosedive" Mrs. Flashblade nudged the sleeping duck "Nosedive dear will you go down and get your father for me"  
  
"Huh, uh yeah sure" said the sleeping duck. He made no objection as he made his way out of the room.  
  
"Mom Dive looks like hell."  
  
"He looks like hell? We all do Wildwing."  
  
"Oh, why?"  
  
"Don't you ever scare us like that again."  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
Just then Mr. Flashblade ran into the room "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing dear, Wildwing's awake that's all."  
  
He gave a sigh of relief, "thank heaven. Wildwing, son you gave us all a scare, and I trust that you will never do this again."  
  
"Sure Dad I wont. Why are you guys so uptight you're acting like I'm going to die or something."  
  
"Wildwing, when the hospital first called they said that you were not going to make it past the night." Mr. Flashblade said.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be son. You had no control over it. Of course when you get out of here we are going to have to get you new equipment."  
  
"Dad you guys just got me some new ones for my birthday."  
  
"I know, but the pads were destroyed in the accident. The doctor says that the pads were what saved your life."  
  
Wildwing laughed "that's funny."  
  
"No it's not Wildwing."  
  
"Yes it is. I use the pads to make saves, and then what do you know they turn around and save me."  
  
The Flashblade's had to laugh. He was right. The laughter was soon stopped when Nosedive came storming into the room. "Hey what's the big idea of leaving me alone in that lounge. I could have been duck napped or something."  
  
"Nosedive, you wanted to lay down and go to sleep. So I left you there after you gave me your mother's message about Wildwing."  
  
"What about Wing?" Nosedive asked suddenly frightened.  
  
"I'm awake" Wildwing smiled.  
  
"Wing your okay!" Nosedive exclaimed as he dove onto the bed with his brother.  
  
"AHHH Dive get off."  
  
"Oh sorry, forgot you're hurt."  
  
"Yeah, and I don't need your heavy butt on top of me."  
  
Dr. McCray heard the scream and came running. He had to laugh when he heard Wildwing's last statement.  
  
"Well I see you're feeling better."  
  
"Uh, yeah. Who are you?" Wildwing responded.  
  
"I'm Dr. McCray. I was the one who saved your life."  
  
"I thought my pads saved my life" laughed Wildwing.  
  
"In a way they did. So did I."  
  
"Thank you. I hope my family wasn't too much trouble for you."  
  
"They were no trouble at all, well almost no trouble. We had to pry Nosedive off of you a couple times with a crow bar." Dr. McCray teased.  
  
"Sounds like Dive" laughed Wildwing.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"You know I love you baby bro."  
  
"I know Wing."  
  
The rest of the afternoon the Flashblade family spent in pleasant conversation. The next day Mr. and Mrs. Flashblade returned to work and Nosedive to school. Wildwing spent the day watching Nosedive's videos since he could not stand watching those stupid soap operas. When three thirty rolled around Wildwing had the nurses losing to him at a game of go fish. Nosedive bounded into the room "Yo Wing guess whose here?"  
  
"Who"  
  
"Your most adorable baby brother."  
  
"Oh no, please someone save me" teased Wildwing.  
  
The nurses laugh and start to put away the cards.  
  
"Hey wait a minute, I thought that we were playing a game?"  
  
"Well, since your brother's here we figured that you two should spend some time together. Besides we owe you too much money."  
  
"Okay, but tomorrow let's play something different."  
  
"What did you have in mind?"  
  
"How about strip poker?"  
  
"Keep dreaming" laughed the nurses as they left "get some rest hot stuff."  
  
"Wow Wing you sure do have a way of making the ladies run away."  
  
"Shut up Dive."  
  
"Oh yeah I almost forgot, wait right here." Nosedive said before he rushed from the room.  
  
Wildwing called after him "what am I suppose to do get up and leave!"  
  
Nosedive was back within a second with Canard and Leila in tow.  
  
"TA DA"  
  
"How ya feeling?" Canard asked.  
  
"Like I got hit by a car."  
  
"Wildwing don't, this isn't a laughing matter." Leila scolded.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Hey at least he still laugh about it" commented Canard to Leila.  
  
"Man buddy you look like hell" Wildwing told Canard.  
  
"I look like hell, have you looked in a mirror lately."  
  
"No, and I don't plan on it any time in the near future. So what happened?"  
  
Canard turned to Nosedive "you mean you haven't told him yet?"  
  
"My dad wants to wait till he gets out of the hospital."  
  
"Tell me what? Dive tell me."  
  
"No, dad made me promise not to tell."  
  
Wildwing turned to Canard "Tell me what?"  
  
Canard gave a heavy sigh before he sat down next to the bed. "After Randy's truck rolled four times with you in it, a car slammed into you. It hit the truck in the driver sides passenger seat, right where you were sitting."  
  
"I know that."  
  
"The police said that the guy who hit you was a notorious jewel thief. They thought that they had him, but when they found you injured they went to work rescuing you instead. The police are mad at you because he got away."  
  
"Oh well, they could have caught him if they wanted to."  
  
"I know. But you were more important then him. They said that if you had died they were going to add vehicular manslaughter to his growing charges."  
  
"What was his name?"  
  
"I don't know something L'Orange I think."  
  
"Hey Wing do you know when you get to go home yet" Nosedive exclaimed.  
  
"Not yet, and I do NOT want a party do you hear me. I don't want anyone seeing me like this."  
  
"Aw Wing you look good."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"You look better today then you did a few days ago."  
  
"He's right Wildwing. You looked terrible with all those tubes sticking out of you." Leila said softly.  
  
"Uh Leila, incase you didn't notice I still have tubes sticking out of me."  
  
"Yeah I know, but you look a lot better now, because you're awake and not half dead."  
  
"Hey there sport!" Mr. Flashblade greeted as he came into the room with his wife.  
  
"Hi Mom, hi Dad."  
  
"Well look whose here," Mrs. Flashblade mused "Nosedive I think that we should leave your brother alone so he and his friends can talk."  
  
"Come on Mom I want to stay."  
  
"Will you come if your father and I promise to take you to Jumping Roller's" (this is Dive's favorite restaurant)  
  
"I'm gone"  
  
"Can you bring me something" Wildwing asked hopefully.  
  
"No young man you are suppose to be on a strict diet. Junk food will not help you get better." Said his dad in his usual 'I'm the dad' voice. Once Mrs. Flashblade left the room he added "I'll try to smuggle you something in you other two want some"  
  
The teens had to laugh as they shook their heads yes. Mr. Flashblade always tried to bend the rules for them. He was a great dad. Wildwing and Nosedive were lucky to have a dad like him.  
  
The next couple of days Wildwing's days were a set routine. Woken up by the nurses at seven in the morning. Watch videos or play video games with the nurses till noon. Play cards with 'dragon breath' the head nurse, which no one ever saw because the other nurses were too afraid to go near the room with her in it. Three thirty Nosedive would show up, sometimes with and sometimes without Canard. It was amazing how those two were getting along now. Nosedive told Wildwing how Canard had comforted him the day of the accident and how he's been sticking up for him at school. Maybe there was some hope left for those two.  
  
Today though the usual routine was interrupted. He had to do some painful test instead of laying bed talking with the nurses. Instead of playing cards he slept most of the afternoon away. He slept until four and found no Nosedive in the room. Wildwing rang his buzzer to let the nurses know that he needed them.  
  
"You rang" Celia laughed as she entered his room.  
  
"Have you seen Dive today?"  
  
"No why?"  
  
"He's usually here."  
  
"Maybe he had to stay after school?"  
  
Wildwing frowned; Nosedive hated to be at school any longer then he had to. Something was not right. "Can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Sure any thing for you prince charming."  
  
"Can you call my house and see if he's there. Something's not right. I just hope he's alright."  
  
Celia called his house and did get a hold of Nosedive, but he didn't want her to tell him he was there. He was planning a surprise welcome home party with Leila and Canard, and he didn't want to go see him because he wanted the party to be the best. And for that to happen he had to be in charge of the plans. So Wildwing had to lay there and think the worse about his brother.  
  
The next day Wildwing was discharged from the hospital. His parents picked him up at five and drove him straight home.  
  
"Where's Dive?"  
  
"He's at home dear."  
  
"Why didn't he come to see me yesterday?"  
  
Mrs. Flashblade laughed to herself. "Well you see Wildwing, Nosedive didn't want you or your father to know, but he was getting your father's birthday gift."  
  
"He did it without me," Wildwing said in a hurt voice "but we always get it together."  
  
"I know dear, but he wanted to show you that he could do things on his own."  
  
"Wildwing don't feel bad. You have already given me the best gift in the world."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"You coming home from the hospital."  
  
"Oh yeah, Happy Birthday Dad!"  
  
They drove into the driveway and got out. The trip from the car to the house was a short walk, but it took forever because Wildwing still had trouble walking. Upon entering the house there was a loud "SURPRISE!" and confetti thrown at the dumb founded Wildwing.  
  
"Dive I told you."  
  
"I know, I know, but when you say you don't want something that means you really want it, but your just too shy to ask."  
  
"Aw Dive you're the best."  
  
The End  
  
So what do you think? Like?  
  
After thought The next day Mr. and Mrs. Flashblade sat down to tell Wildwing about the accident. They had some bad news and they didn't know how to break it to him.  
  
"Wildwing, son, we need to talk to you about the accident."  
  
"Don't worry Dad, Canard already told me about it."  
  
"Nosedive told us what Canard told you, and he didn't tell you everything."  
  
"He didn't?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Well what did he leave out?"  
  
"The hard parts. You see Wildwing, you were very lucky. Randy and Mike weren't so lucky."  
  
Wildwing raised and eye brow "What do you mean"  
  
Mrs. Flashblade sat down on the couch next to Wildwing "well, Randy will never walk again."  
  
"And Mike, Mike didn't' make it. He was killed instantly when he was thrown out of the truck. He broke his neck when he hit a light pole."  
  
"Wildwing we're sorry, but we had to tell you."  
  
Wildwing sobbed into his hands as he let the notion of loosing a friend sink in. He had been lucky. Even though he had been, his friend had not. Some tragedies can be avoided by simply wearing a seat belt and others are unavoidable. The moral of the story is don't drive too fast, and don't let road rage consume you. Smile and think happy thoughts. Don't let other's bad choices influence your happiness. I have to life everyday in constant fear. I have a neighbor who is an alcoholic and suffers from a sever case of road rage. He has almost killed me a few times too. Don't let someone like that take your life or freedom away. Be a smart driver. Play it safe. Don't drink and drive. Don't use your car as a weapon (a car is a weapon in case you didn't notice). And please don't take life for granted.  
  
Well now that you know the moral of the story and heard my preaching what do you think. This topic means a lot to several of my friends and I. My grandmother was killed by a drunk driver and someone Elwenildo knows was in the same situation as Wildwing was. I'm glad to say he's better now, but he still has lasting consequences (like Randy). Sorry if I seem to be preaching, but as I said before I do have a drunken road raging neighbor and that's just the horrible considering he almost killed me the other night. I think I'll say a prayer for him tonight. Any way, thanks for reading and I'll try to write a more uplifting story for the next time. I also have a life's too short story for each of the other ducks. Do you want them posted here with this one or on another one? Let me know. K bye 


End file.
